Beginning To Fall
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Angelina realises she is falling in love with George.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 712

Title: Beginning To Fall

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 16th November: National Fast Food Day: Write about a date at a diner.

* * *

Angelina had been friends with the Weasley twins ever since they became teammates; it was easy to be friends with them. They were easy going and entertaining to be around, and the twins never really pranked anyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had noticed the subtle differences between the brothers that many seemed to miss.

One thing she saw was that George was often the instigator between them. He would entice Fred to cause a ruckus. She also knew George was smart, and he had a small mole on the back of his neck that was usually covered by the mane of Weasley red hair.

* * *

The Weasley brothers were never spotted alone, until Fred and Katie started dating, and then Angelina sometimes spotted George alone in the Gryffindor common room, and would go and chat with him.

"You know, we could do something," George said, eyeing her suspiciously. She had no idea what to expect. "What if we prank that stuck up Marcus Flint?"

She grinned and asked, "What's the plan?"

That day began the start of a very well rounded friendship, it was clear that even though Fred had fallen in love with Katie, George wasn't interested in something like that yet. That was fine for Angelina, she wasn't ready for a boyfriend either.

The prank on Flint had caused the next game between them and Slytherin to be twice as tough. He was furious with them, and although he tried his best to play dirty, Gryffindor still managed to best them.

* * *

"George," she asked. It was after a big game against Slytherin, and the redhead looked up to see Angelina looking at him with a grin.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Want to go out and celebrate at this new diner in Hogsmeade?" she asked.

The masses were cheering loudly for the team and it was hard to hear one another speak, so when he mouthed, "I can't hear you." She walked closer to whisper into his ear. He grinned at her, showing a thumbs up to show he heard her, and then they watched Harry being carried off into the crowd.

The last time Angelina had gone out with George on a real date had been the Yule ball. She knew both of them had a great time, but he had never asked her out again after, and she wasn't quite sure why. When Fred and Katie became official, she was even more curious. Did George not like her as much? She wasn't in love with him, not really.

She enjoyed his jokes and spending time with him, he was a good dancer and always knew just how to make a girl smile. She wasn't even sure she wanted him as her boyfriend; she simply enjoyed having his company.

* * *

"So you're going on a date to Che Lama?" Katie asked curiously.

"It's not really a date," Angelina insisted, picking out her favourite berry blue robes, and brushed her long brown hair. She didn't put on any makeup, she had a very natural look, and the one time she did a lot of makeup during the Yule ball she felt like she wasn't being herself. She suspected that George had picked up on that.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked. "Maybe you are falling in love with him." She raised her eyebrows at Angelina, who just shrugged off her friend's behaviour.

* * *

She walked out in her berry blue robes to find George sitting on the couch downstairs in the common room. He grinned at her and stood up.

"You look pretty," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Angelina replied with a blush. The two of them walked chatting all the way to Hogsmeade, and when they reached the diner a waiter came and spoke to them. They got seats and ordered some butterbeer for themselves, then spent the evening happily chatting away about every little thing.

It was that night that Angelina realised what Katie said was right, maybe she was falling in love with him. He reached across the table and touched her hand, and she felt sparks like a Magic spell pass between them. Her heart started to race and she started to think about how handsome he looked. She was definitely starting to fall in love with him.


End file.
